


Не бесите пьяного дракона

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: Один случай из общей истории Азирафаэля и Кроули, где-то во времена Средневековья.





	Не бесите пьяного дракона

Когда Азирафаэль прибыл в деревню, уже почти стемнело, и он успел устать ехать на лошади. Не самый удобный способ передвижения, но не идти же пешком в полном доспехе?  
Жители деревни попросили о помощи, и он не мог отказать, благо и оказался недалеко. Ангел не был уверен в сути проблемы, которую его попросили решить, потому что послание оказалось весьма путаным. К тому же прошло уже три дня, пока письмо добралось до него и пока он сам доехал до деревни. Он уже почти боялся застать лишь разрушенные дома, но, к счастью, всё выглядело вполне мирно.  
Староста радушно встретил его и разместил в своём доме, велев внукам почистить и покормить его коня. Азирафаэль не желал ждать до утра, снедаемый чувством долга, и отправился выяснять, что же такого ужасного тут случилось.  
Деревня была не из самых бедных, и в ней было целых три таверны. Он зашёл в ближайшую, убедившись, что жизнь ещё вовсю бурлит, несмотря на близкую ночь.  
Стоило Азирафаэлю войти, как все затихли и пристально уставились на него. Возможно, доспех стоило снять, с досадой подумал ангел. Или хотя бы шлем с кольчужной сеткой?..  
\- Приветствую, люди добрые, - поздоровался со всеми разом ангел, дружелюбно махая им затянутой в металлическую перчатку рукой. - Я прибыл сюда, дабы разобраться с вашей бедой. Может ли кто-то из вас рассказать мне о ней?  
Несколько компаний за столиками зашумели и замахали ему приглашающе, и после недолгих колебаний Азирафаэль выбрал столик в глубине зала, потому что у них на столе виднелась не только выпивка, но и какая-то снедь.  
Трое местных жителей, сидевших за этим столом, угостили его, а затем начали наперебой рассказывать ему об ужасающих событиях трёхдневной давности, и постепенно Азирафаэль выяснил, что: всё было нормально, но однажды вечером на деревню напал огромный монстр; они раньше никогда такого не видели, и даже не слышали о подобном; пьяный кузнец, увидев его, протрезвел и начал заикаться, и с тех пор так и заикается; жена пастуха от испуга родила двойню; вода в колодцах на целые сутки исчезла, но потом вернулась; с тех пор его больше не видели, но трое юношей из тех, что помоложе и посмелее, ходили искать его в ближайший лес; и самое удивительное - за эти три дня никто не погиб.  
Несмотря на это, все местные жители требовали убить это чудовище, называя его кто как: Посланник Ночи, Крылатый Ужас, Чёрная Напасть, Адское Отродье, а кое-кто придумал и новое слово для него - Дракон.  
Ангел был уверен, что Бог не создавал зверей, которые бы могли подойти под описание.  
Больше ничего выудить из местных жителей, которые не прекращали пьянствовать, не удалось, и Азирафаэль пошёл в следующую таверну. Предусмотрительно сняв шлем и держа его подмышкой, он вошёл и повторил своё приветствие. В этот раз, решив поступить мудрее, он выбрал самых трезвых на вид жителей - это оказались женщины. Жена владельца таверны, кухарка и поломойка. Он любезно спросил, не окажут ли они ему честь побеседовать с ним, и этим вогнал их в ступор. Однако, когда они пришли в себя, то смогли рассказать, что случилось. В тот вечер, услышав шум и крики, они выбежали во двор и увидели, что на главной дороге деревни сидит то самое чудовище. Крылья его были черны, словно самая тёмная ночь, и огромны, размером с дом. Глаза сияли злобным жёлто-золотым огнём, а чешуя его блестела в отсветах пламени, такая же чёрная, как, несомненно, его душа, если у такого зверя она вообще была. Тут Азирафаэль поднял было руку, выставив палец, и даже открыл рот, чтобы поспорить, но потом передумал. Он-то знал, что у этого создания была отнюдь не чёрная душа, осталось выяснить, что оно тут устроило, и зачем. Не то чтобы описание стало для ангела сюрпризом - направляясь сюда, он первым делом подумал про своего старого знакомого змея, но надеялся, что это всё-таки что-то иное. Женщины рассказали ему, что монстр сидел посреди дороги, задирая голову вверх, и не пытался использовать крылья для полёта, лишь махал ими чтобы удержать себя в вертикальном положении. Он шипел, рычал, иногда начиная ругаться на непонятном языке. Люди не понимали слов, но были уверены, что это ругань. Кухарка утверждала, что один раз он даже полыхнул огнём из пасти, но две другие собеседницы поспорили с ней, доказывая, что ей показалось, потому что она перегрелась от готовки на своей кухне.  
Не рискуя ввязаться в спор сразу с тремя женщинами, Азирафаэль вышел и направился в третью таверну, гадая, где ему теперь искать демона. Наверняка после такого он убрался отсюда подальше.  
...Или нет.  
Азирафаэль вошёл в третью таверну и замер, от самого входа заметив знакомую рыжую шевелюру. Его затопило облегчение - от того, что его старый знакомый цел, невредим и вроде бы в порядке. К тому же не придётся искать его по всей округе, в неизвестно каком обличье.  
Ангел сделал так, чтобы в этот раз люди не обращали на него внимания. Топая и гремя своим доспехом на каждом шагу, он приблизился к столику, за которым в одиночестве пил Кроули. Тот лежал на столе, положив голову на скрещённые руки, волосы длиной чуть ниже плеч беспорядочно рассыпаны вокруг. Стол был, мягко говоря, не очень чистым, и волосы демона казались немного засаленными, как и его не слишком свежая одежда. Сколько времени он здесь провёл?  
Демон никак не отреагировал на громкие шаги рядом, и ангел огорчённо вздохнул, глядя на него сверху вниз:  
\- Ох, Кроули.  
Скрипя неудобным доспехом, он уселся на скамью напротив. Огляделся вокруг, убедившись, что никто на них не смотрит, и щёлкнул пальцами, приводя в порядок стол, одежду и волосы Кроули. Также он послал немного магии, чтобы хоть чуть протрезвить демона и разбудить его.  
Через мгновение Кроули недовольно застонал, приподнимая голову и пальцами раздвигая волосы перед глазами, чтобы разглядеть того, кто его потревожил. Он даже прищурился, рассматривая сидящего напротив, но потом его лицо посветлело и он радостно воскликнул:  
\- Ангел!  
\- Да, это я, - с улыбкой согласился Азирафаэль.  
Что ж, хотя бы разум не покинул демона.  
\- Ты пришёл сюда, чтоб попьянствовать со мной?  
Или нет, всё-таки покинул.  
\- Конечно же нет, Кроули! - притворно рассердился ангел. - Я пришёл сюда, чтобы разобраться с драконом, - произнёс он и многозначительно взглянул на демона.  
Кроули нахмурился, выпрямляясь и садясь ровно. Чистые волосы он пальцами зачесал назад, но они так и торчали неаккуратными кудрями.  
\- Дракона? Ты о чём? - он непонимающе нахмурился.  
Азирафаэль терпеливо вздохнул.  
\- Я говорю о том жутком крылатом чудовище, что напугало местных жителей.  
\- Чудовище? - Кроули положил руки на стол и пригнулся немного, оглядываясь словно в поисках опасности. - Какое ещё чудовище? Я ничего такого здесь не заметил.  
\- Э-э-э... - ангел озадаченно замер с открытым ртом, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
Не может же так статься, что это было какое-то другое чешуйчатое чудище, верно?..  
\- Погоди-ка, а ответь мне на вопрос. Ты что же, пьёшь здесь безвылазно уже три дня?  
\- Конечно, нет! - небрежно отмахнулся Кроули, откидываясь назад, забыв, что у лавки нет спинки. Азирафаэль инстинктивно дёрнулся вперёд и успел поймать Кроули за руку, не дав ему упасть.  
Услышав такой ответ, ангел с облегчением выдохнул, но тут демон продолжил:  
\- Я тут уже дней восемь. А может, девять, кто считает? Я не считаю, - он беззаботно и широко улыбнулся, подперев подбородок правой рукой и снова расслабляясь.  
Ангел смотрел, как демон щёлкнул левой рукой и перед ним появился стакан с каким-то пойлом, но решил вмешаться, и стакан исчез.  
\- Довольно, Кроули! - нахмурился он, стараясь выглядеть суровым.  
\- Ну-у-у-у, зачем ты так, - протянул Кроули, улыбка на его лице сменилась обиженной гримасой. - Почему ты такой сердитый? Когда ты такой сердитый, ты менее милый, чем обычно. А мне нравится, когда ты милый, - через секунду демон снова улыбался, открыто и с любопытством его разглядывая.  
\- Оу, - не нашёлся с ответом Азирафаэль.  
Поёрзав пару мгновений, он вновь вернулся к сути вопроса:  
\- Давай разберёмся с драконом.  
\- Давай, - кивнул Кроули, и его голова чуть не соскользнула с кулака, на который опиралась.  
\- Что случилось вечером три дня назад? Местные жители говорят, что посреди деревни появилось чудовище, похожее на огромного чёрного змея с крыльями, - ещё один многозначительный взгляд в сторону демона, но тот смотрел куда-то влево вверх, словно пытаясь что-то припомнить, и опять ничего не заметил. - Оно шипело и ругалось. И, возможно, дышало огнём, но это не точно.  
\- Нет, ну будь это происки нашей стороны, я бы знал, - уверенно заявил Кроули. Свободной рукой он почесал затылок, а потом прямо так и замер. - Стой... Погоди-ка... - Он перевёл потрясённый взгляд на ангела. - Ты хочешь сказать, что...  
\- Да, - кивнул Азирафаэль, кивая и нетерпеливо ожидая, пока демон в своей голове расставит всё по полочкам.  
\- ...Что кто-то из моих, Снизу, направил на Землю кого-то вместо меня? Пока я наслаждаюсь заслуженным отдыхом?  
\- Заслуженным?.. Вместо тебя?.. Что?! - Азирафаэль от возмущения аж вскочил, задев доспехами стол, от чего тот покачнулся и загрохотал, но на них по-прежнему никто не смотрел, находясь под чарами отвода глаз.  
\- Воу-воу, полегче, - Кроули отодвинулся от стола и успокаивающе махнул пару раз руками в воздухе.  
\- Прости, - с лязгом ангел плюхнулся на место. - Но ты же не серьёзно?  
\- А что не так? - демон невинно хлопал на него глазами.  
Соединив и крепко сжав ладони, чтобы снова не устроить чего-нибудь случайно, Азирафаэль попросил:  
\- Не мог бы ты полностью себя отрезвить? Я мог бы и сам это сделать, но прошу тебя о содействии. Мне действительно нужно разобраться, что здесь случилось. Пожалуйста, помоги мне.  
Кроули смотрел на него не отводя взгляда, пока ангел говорил, и, похоже, против такой просьбы он не мог устоять. Пожав плечами, он сказал:  
\- Ладно. Дай мне минутку.  
Сжав зубы и напрягшись, демон закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на очищении своего организма. Это заняло почти две минуты, и Азирафаэль был изрядно впечатлён. Это же сколько надо было влить в это несчастное тело...  
После завершения очистки Кроули посидел ещё немного с прикрытыми глазами, потом произнёс:  
\- Оу...  
Ангел ждал.  
\- О-о-оу... Это было неловко...  
\- Ты вспомнил? - уточнил он.  
\- Вспомнил, - согласился демон несколько смущённо. - Мне было скучно, я решил выпить. Прошло несколько дней, все местные собеседники успели мне наскучить, потом они выбесили меня, отказавшись наливать ещё, и как-то незаметно для себя вот уже я стою посреди дороги и ругаюсь на несправедливую судьбу. Я даже не заметил, как сменил облик, - сконфуженно пояснил Кроули.  
Азирафаэль наконец мог расслабиться. Задание выполнено, он разобрался с происками зла в этой деревне... В смысле, ну, разобрался, как обычно он и разбирался с происками, и с их автором. Зло остановлено, и всё такое, об этом можно будет доложить, и кому какое дело, что они будут делать дальше.  
\- Из-за тебя теперь пойдут слухи о том, что в природе существуют некие крылатые огнедышащие чешуйчатые драконы, - с притворной укоризной произнёс Азирафаэль.  
\- Можно подумать, это будет первый пошедший из-за меня слух, - парировал Кроули, и они рассмеялись общим воспоминаниям.  
После короткой уютной паузы Кроули спросил:  
\- Что теперь?  
На миг ангел задумался.  
\- Прямо сейчас я никуда не спешу, - ответил он и кинул ещё один многозначительный взгляд на демона, приподняв бровь, и на этот раз взгляд достиг цели.  
\- О-о-о-о-о, да! - хищно подавшись вперёд, почти прорычал Кроули в предвкушении. - Мы разнесём эту деревушку в щепки!  
\- Нет, никаких разнесём! - поднял руку Азирафаэль. - Просто выпьем пару стаканов по случаю встречи, и всё.  
\- Конечно. Разумеется. Пару стаканов. Эй! - крикнул Кроули хозяину таверны, снимая заклятие отвода глаз. - Неси сюда бутылку того пойла, которое ты достал только на третий день!  
Хозяин широко осклабился и нырнул за прилавок в поисках нужной бутылки.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Конечно! Всё будет нормально, не переживай.  
Лёгкое сомнение грызло Азирафаэля, когда он пригубил первый стакан, но отступать было поздно.

**Author's Note:**

> Нарисовала иллюстрацию к своему фанфику : )  
> https://algarifma.tumblr.com/post/186184133546/не-удержалась-нарисовала-всё-таки-фанарт-по-good


End file.
